


В новый мир

by Elhen



Category: Ergo Proxy (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fantastic, Gen, Non-Linear Narrative, Original Male Character - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elhen/pseuds/Elhen
Summary: Винсент собирается жениться на Рил, Дедал пока учится в школе, но уже твердо знает, что ни за что не станет врачом: гораздо больше ему нравится математика, и никто из них, конечно же, не верит в городскую легенду о Прокси.





	В новый мир

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Ghost in the Proxy 2018.

Невзрачный корабль с потрепанными грязно-серыми парусами посреди бескрайнего океана такого же грязно-серого цвета казался совсем крошечным, игрушечным. Корабль из стороны в сторону бросали волны. Ветер рвал паруса, скрипели весла, с бешеной скоростью вращался никем не сдерживаемый штурвал. Палубу заливала вода: мутная, полная мусора, водорослей, странного вида живности, которая вызывала непонятное, но стойкое отвращение, и от которой почему-то невозможно было отвести взгляд.

Корабль был пуст. Волны и ветер, рваные паруса и точно такое же небо в клочьях темных облаков — весь этот мрачный, кошмарный, нелепый огромный мир был пуст. Полудохлые скользкие твари, выброшенные на палубу, были не в счет. Взгляд отчаянно искал людей, мертвых ли, живых ли — хотелось увидеть хотя бы кого-нибудь, знакомого или нет.

Корабль, и океан, пытающийся его поглотить, и низкое небо над ними были бедны красками. Звуки тоже были довольно однообразны. Становилось скучно — и интересно: узнать, заметить, когда же и как все изменится. Становилось страшно: думать, что все будет по-прежнему. Одинокий взгляд метался от корабля к небу, от волн к кораблю. Одиночество пугало. Мертвое безлюдное пространство навевало мысли о безысходности. Не было никого.

Но кое-что все же начало изменяться: мир вокруг поглотила тишина. Звуки не исчезли мгновенно, глухое безмолвие надвигалось на корабль откуда-то издалека, медленно накрывая его невидимым куполом, сжимая так, что трещали старые обшарпанные доски — сначала громко, а потом все тише и тише, и в конце концов эти неприятные звуки, как и остальные, стало невозможно услышать.

Тишина прекрасно дополняла одиночество. Корабль беззвучно разломился пополам, обломки неторопливо, словно раздумывая, скрылись под водой, погружаясь все глубже, туда, где должно было находиться дно и где никакого дна не оказалось, а было только бесконечное падение. Беспредельность подводного мира завораживала.

Вода тоже изменилась, превратившись в некое подобие воздуха. Дышать им было тяжело, и в какой-то момент стало понятно, что это вовсе не воздух, а бесчисленное множество мыслей, получивших вдруг материальную форму. Среди них легко было потеряться. Когда в голове всплыла короткая мысль-определение «Винсент Лоу», он понял, что ошибался с самого начала: все-таки один человек на корабле был.

***

Лифт плавно скользил вниз. С закрытыми глазами вряд ли было возможно почувствовать хоть малейшее движение. Но ведь если глаза закрыты, то и лифт может ехать куда угодно. Впрочем, об этом Винсент старался не думать, как и закрывать глаза: кто знает, что может произойти, пока не откроешь их. Лифт остановился, двери с шипением разошлись в стороны, и навстречу шагнула Рил.

Хотя в ресторане было непривычно людно, временами все равно казалось, что они одни. «Каждый столик — маленький затерянный в океане островок». Непрошеная, странная, словно чужая мысль возникла в голове Винсента и тут же бесследно исчезла. Изредка бывало с ним такое: то ли от переутомления, то ли от смущения в присутствии Рил, которое он старательно скрывал.

Каждая встреча — свидание, как все время мысленно поправлял себя Винсент, — проходила по одному и тому же сценарию. Меньше минуты внутри сверкающей кабины лифта, чаще в сопровождении Рауля, краткое мгновение радости при виде Рил, неизменно приходящей раньше и ждущей внизу, пара часов в ресторане, чуть меньше в присутствии вечно опаздывающего Дедала и долгая-долгая ночь, когда можно было отбросить все сомнения и тревоги и забыть о делах; полчаса-час суетного, торопливого утра — и работа (и дни и недели ожидания новой встречи, то есть свидания). Была в этой привычной упорядоченности какая-то странность, вызывавшая смутную тревогу, непонятное беспокойство. Винсент пытался не обращать на это внимания, ему и без того хватало проблем.

На его губах, как обычно, застыла доброжелательная улыбка. В основном говорила Рил, Винсент лишь изредка вставлял пару слов, не вслушиваясь в короткие злые фразы.

— А что Дедал? — неожиданно для себя и Рил спросил он.

— Не придет. Школьный проект по истории и культуре города. «Городские легенды как явление современной культуры». Я уже слышать не могу о Прокси и прочей ерунде. Вот ты, например, знаешь о…

Видимо, Винсент тоже не слишком интересовался городскими легендами, потому что поспешно перебил Рил:  
— Мне казалось, он увлекается математикой, а не историей.

— Именно поэтому и получил это задание. «Чтобы было что оценивать».

Отсутствие младшего брата будущей жены само по себе вряд ли бы огорчило и насторожило Винсента, но из-за этого менялся привычный распорядок «вечеров-с-Рил». А он почему-то с раннего детства терпеть не мог малейшие изменения в планах, нарушения привычной последовательности действий или событий. В таких случаях всегда казалось, что он совершает какую-то ошибку.

Усилием воли заставив себя не думать о Дедале и неожиданностях, Винсент — снова неожиданно — сказал:  
— Я думаю, нам надо отложить свадьбу, — и замолчал, испугавшись вырвавшихся слов.

Рил молчала, и Винсент тяжело, с усилием сглотнул, уловив в напряженной тишине отголоски надвигающейся бури. Поход в ресторан впервые следовало признать не то что неудачным, а провальным. Рил молчала, пока Винсент расплачивался, молча шагала вслед за ним к автостоянке, также молча села в машину, чуть не выломав дверцу, и не произнесла ни слова на протяжении всей поездки. Радовало только то, что ехать было недалеко.

Выйдя, Рил подчеркнуто аккуратно закрыла за собой несчастную дверцу, и Винсент понял, что разговор будет не просто тяжелым, а еще и долгим и скорее всего бессмысленным. Радоваться короткому пути явно не стоило. Собственная квартира показалась мрачной и неуютной, не предназначенной ни для семейных, ни тем более для досемейных ссор.

 

Сам Винсент ни за что не стал бы обсуждать с Дедалом Рил. Тот пришел сам: поговорить, как он выразился, о сестре. Дедал вообще никогда не звал ее по имени, и было непонятно: то ли он старался тем самым подчеркнуть свое с ней родство, то ли ему просто нравилось, как звучало это многозначительное, строгое «сестра», а может быть, наоборот, ему не нравилось ее имя.

И именно это послужило причиной того, что Винсент подвинулся и впустил Дедала внутрь, согласившись выслушать его, — едва только тот вместо привычной «сестры» произнес «Рил». Было что-то пугающее в выражении его лица, интонациях, в том, как он отводил глаза, упорно смотря в сторону, как тихо, плавно выговорил это короткое «Рил» — будто волна плеснула на озере, а потом все снова стихло.

— Я слушаю, — так же тихо произнес Винсент, пытаясь поймать взгляд Дедала; наконец, ему это удалось: в чужих глазах два мрачных Винсента, казалось, насмехались над настоящим.

Им-то не надо было решать никакие проблемы, общаться с Рил и ее слишком умным братом, поддерживать порядок в городе. Им вообще ничего не было нужно. И это было так притягательно и в то же время так страшно, что Винсент не выдержал и отвернулся, подумав мельком, что и Дедал, наверное, чувствует что-то похожее.

Когда Винсент остался один, он еще долго сидел, выключив свет и бессмысленно уставившись в темноту. Если бы у него была возможность, во второй раз он бы не открыл дверь, не пригласил бы Дедала внутрь, не стал бы его слушать. А может быть, все равно повторил бы свою ошибку. Мысли в голове напоминали тяжелые, готовые пролиться дождем тучи. На душе было мерзко, куда хуже, чем после ссоры с Рил.

«Молчать, — решил Винсент, — молчать и ничего не рассказывать». Стоит ли соглашаться на предложение Дедала, он пока не знал. Вопросов чужой план вызывал множество. В жизни Винсента всегда было куда больше вопросов, чем ответов. Может быть, поэтому вопросы часто представлялись ему именами людей, знакомых или незнакомых, а ответы — пунктирными линиями, соединяющими их. Стереть эти линии было проще простого. Нарисовать заново — почти невозможно.

Ничем не нарушаемая тишина почему-то успокаивала. Винсент прикрыл глаза. Временами его жизнь напоминала череду отдельных плохо связанных между собой эпизодов, словно из какого-то сумбурного фильма вырезали несколько сцен и соединили их, не заботясь о последовательности, в результате чего получилось нечто еще более сумбурное и нелогичное, чем оригинал. Вместе с тем жизнь казалась Винсенту до ужаса однообразной: дни и ночи (по крайней мере, те их составляющие, что удавалось запомнить) сливались в какую-то размытую серую полосу, один день был неотличим от другого — со всей этой мелочной суетностью и тем, что принято называть рабочей атмосферой, с одинаковыми скучающими (и вызывающими скуку) лицами вокруг.

Зато эта ночь, пришло ему в голову, стала поистине бесконечной. На мгновение даже показалось, что время и пространство в принципе бесследно исчезли, как и он сам, — все растворилось в этой ужасающей пустоте. Больше не было ничего, и даже пустоты на самом деле не существовало. На этом месте Винсент решительно оборвал мысль.

В другие дни, когда он не ссорился с Рил, то есть был настроен менее мрачно и философски, он просто говорил себе, что абсолютно все в его жизни ненастоящее, насквозь фальшивое, как будто это не его жизнь, а чужая, и он только подсматривает отдельные фрагменты, крадет понемногу минуты и часы, сбегает от себя в эту иллюзорную, но правильную, раз и навсегда распланированную реальность. Но даже если Винсент был настроен весьма прозаично, все его размышления в конце концов снова скатывались в сплошную философию.

***

Корабль с рваными парусами разрезал мутные волны — посреди волн, под низким грозно нависшим небом казалось, что океану бросила вызов утлая лодчонка. И одновременно казалось, что этот корабль должен лететь, а не плыть. «Но ведь корабли не летают», — раздался в голове чей-то неприятный насмешливый голос. Незнакомец в его мыслях усмехнулся и продолжил: «Ты ведь знаешь, Винсент Лоу, наяву корабли не летают. Наяву...» Последнюю фразу расслышать не удалось. Но он все равно усмехнулся, словно был отражением незваного гостя: «Да, знаю — и знаю, что этот корабль должен лететь».

И снова все вокруг поглотила тишина, будто кто-то выключил звук: бесшумно перекатывались тяжелые волны, ветер перемешивал друг с другом тучи, потерянный — или потерявшийся — корабль срывался с гребня волны вниз, зарываясь носом в воду, и снова взлетал вверх. Отрывочные мысли походили на бледные, тусклые огоньки в толще тумана — их свет едва ли был способен пробиться оттуда наружу. «Всего этого слишком мало для настоящего мира», — подумал он.

Ветер становился сильнее, волны начали заливать палубу, холодные брызги разлетались россыпью мелких мутных бусинок. Это выглядело бы совсем по-другому, если бы сквозь непроницаемую завесу туч сумели пробиться яркие солнечные лучи. Но свету солнца не было места посреди бури. Корабль медленно погрузился в воду. «Прощай, Винсент Лоу», — послышалось ему в плеске волн.

***

Было темно и больно. Болело где-то в груди или ниже, боль накатывала волнами, постепенно распространяясь по всему телу, и определить ее источник, место, где она зародилась, через какое-то время стало невозможно. Да и само время потеряло привычные однородность и непрерывность. Боль все росла, множилась, и Винсенту начало казаться, что он сам стал источником боли — для окружающего пространства. Боль теперь была везде, волны поднимались изнутри и опрокидывались уже вне его тела, несли его куда-то вдаль, то роняя, то подбрасывая вверх, толкали из стороны в сторону. Не было больше Винсента-человека: вот взметнулись паруса, заскрипели весла в уключинах, не было только воды, но это не удивляло, ведь он должен был лететь, лететь, лететь по небу, отбрасывая на землю быструю тень. Эта мысль настойчиво преследовала его, пока темнота мягко, куда бережнее волн не накрыла собой весь мир.

 

— ...вероятность 15%. Или даже меньше, — Дедал виновато опустил голову. — Прости, Рил.

«Интересно, — подумалось вдруг ей, — он просит прощения за то, что не может помочь Винсенту, или за то, что в глубине души рад такому исходу?»

— Он был не один, — произнесла Рил. — Зараженный авторейв был не один.

— Да, ты говорила, — недовольно откликнулся Дедал, — Не волнуйся, патрули обыскивают город и рано или поздно найдут их всех.

— Нет, — Рил упрямо закусила губу, была у нее такая милая детская привычка при попытке доказать свою правоту, — хотя об этом я тоже говорила. Там были не только зараженные авторейвы.

— Да-да, — рассеянно кивнул Дедал, — ты просто перепутала человека с авторейвом. Ничего страшного, Рил. Я правда хочу тебе верить, но подумай сама. На вас напали зараженные авторейвы. Вполне могло быть. Ты настаиваешь на том, что среди нападавших были люди. Не буду спорить, хотя безумцев, замысливших и попытавшихся осуществить покушение на дочь Регента, найти не так уж просто, ты с твоим везением могла бы и натолкнуться на одного. Но люди и авторейвы! Рил! Это невозможно.

— Про зараженных авторейвов ты скажешь то же самое?

Дедал самодовольно усмехнулся.

— Да, ты же еще не знаешь, случаи заражения последнее время происходили довольно часто, и мне удалось исследовать достаточное количество образцов. Статистика говорит, Рил, — почти с жалостью произнес он, — что зараженные авторейвы агрессивны в отношении любых людей. Вспомни, в конце концов, своего собственного. Повторю еще раз: ты ошиблась.

— А что, если ими кто-то управляет? — тихо спросила Рил. — Не самозародился же этот вирус, в конце концов.

Дедал замер.

— Не думаю, что это так. Пока трудно сделать какой-либо вывод, — он замялся, подбирая слова, — впрочем, я все равно уверен, что тебе почудилось.

— Как я уверена в том, что права я. Не буду спорить, — устало вздохнула Рил, — сейчас куда важнее Винсент.

***

Вблизи башня казалась еще выше. Двери не было, и темный провал, ведущий внутрь, навевал мысли о бездонной пропасти — стоит только шагнуть туда, как башня исчезнет, а падение будет длиться вечно. Она подошла ближе, протянула руку — пальцы погрузились в густую, вязкую тьму, как во что-то вещественное, — и решительно переступила порог.

Снаружи башня выглядела намного крупнее. Изнутри же она как будто сжимала пространство, стремясь свести его к бесконечно крохотной точке. По крайней мере, именно это сразу же пришло ей на ум. Она поднималась по лестнице на ощупь, ведя ладонью по стене. К ее удивлению, шаги гулко разносились по башне, хотя казалось, что они должны тотчас же затихать, не успев прозвучать, но звуки мгновенно подхватывало эхо, отчего чудилось, будто следом кто-то идет.

Чтобы окончательно не потеряться в темноте, она решила считать ступени, на двадцатой сбилась со счета, начала заново с того места, где в тот момент находилась, и снова сбилась на двадцать девятой. Наверху было темно, пахло пылью. Когда глаза привыкли к отсутствию света, она заметила что-то темное у противоположной входу стены. Неуверенно подойдя ближе и протянув вперед ладонь, она дотронулась до чьей-то холодной руки.

В башне был человек. От осознания этой мысли она вздрогнула, ее рука дернулась, и неожиданно пальцы натолкнулись на что-то небольшое и твердое. Она осторожно ощупала странный предмет, немного напоминавший крест, только горизонтальная перекладина почему-то оказалась не прямой, а изогнутой. К вертикальной же крепилась цепочка из крупных звеньев, обхватывающая шею незнакомца. «Ключ от выбитой двери в башню», — уверенно решила она, хотя понятия не имела, какой формы была замочная скважина.

— Эй, — тихо позвала она, коснувшись чужой груди; под ладонью медленно-медленно, еле ощутимо билось чужое сердце. — Очнись.

— Хранитель не очнется, — произнес тихий низкий голос, и она, вздрогнув, обернулась — никого не было видно.

— Не ищи, — в чужом голосе послышалась насмешка, — все равно не увидишь меня.

— Кто вы?

— Неправильный вопрос. Я мог бы дать неправильный ответ, но... — снова эта непонятная раздражающая насмешка, — лучше дам подсказку.

В распахнувшееся на мгновение окно на самом верху башни ворвались крики птиц, шум ветра, скрип дерева и плеск волн, чей-то очень знакомый голос; тусклый свет слегка рассеял темноту башни; влажный воздух перебил запах пыли. Наступившая сразу же после этого тишина казалась почти осязаемой, темнота стала еще более непроницаемой, а в легкие словно ворвалось бесчисленное множество сухих песчинок.

Она закашлялась.

— А теперь уходи. Не забудь закрыть за собой дверь.

Тихий злой смех еще долго преследовал ее, а вот спуск совершенно не запомнился: очнулась она уже снаружи, от стука захлопнувшейся двери, которой раньше точно не было. «Выход», — гласила покосившаяся табличка. Вокруг, насколько хватало глаз, лежала пустыня.

***

— Бесполезно, Рил. Мы… Я ничего не могу сделать. Тебе пора признать это и, наконец, успокоиться.

— Завтра я снова отправляюсь во «Внешний мир», — сухой голос Рил был еле слышен, словно она таким образом инстинктивно пыталась заставить Дедала замолчать.

— Мне казалось, Регент запретил тебе покидать Ромдо.

— Из всех, кого готовили к вылазкам за пределы Купола, осталась только я. Выбора нет. Да и снаружи давно уже не мертвая пустыня. Дедал, ты же сам видел записи беспилотника, читал наши отчеты. Даже если экология восстановилась не до конца, она куда ближе к норме, чем раньше. А система жизнеобеспечения может выйти из строя в любой момент.

Дедал нахмурился, но не успел вставить ни слова, как Рил продолжила:  
— Помоги мне. Пожалуйста. Дед перестает контролировать ситуацию, а я не могу оставить все как есть.

— Прости, Рил, — последнее время она слишком часто слышала эти слова и чаще всего именно от Дедала, — у нас действительно больше нет специалистов вашего уровня, а посылать с тобой авторейвов опасно, как и отпускать тебя одну.

— Прокси, — одно короткое слово, и Дедал опустил голову, пряча глаза.

— Прокси, — повторил он и зло, незнакомо усмехнулся, — ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь.

— Знаю, — спокойно возразила Рил. — Я видела материалы. Ты сможешь провести операцию?

— Даже если ты уговоришь Регента, в чем я очень сомневаюсь, Совет никогда не даст своего согласия. Эти эксперименты были запрещены почти сразу же, как начались. То, что их проводил мой прадед, ничего не значит. К тому же у него ничего не вышло. Ты уверена, что хочешь доверить мне своего ненаглядного Винсента?

— Не беспокойся, всю ответственность я возьму на себя, — отозвалась Рил, не обращая внимания на все-таки прорвавшуюся язвительность Дедала. — И я верю в то, что ты справишься. А деду и Совету пока не надо ничего знать.

Несмотря на сказанные слова, Дедал явно загорелся этой идеей, а Рил действительно не сомневалась в его способностях, почти не сомневалась, но старалась не думать о последствиях, ждущих их в случае неудачи. При благополучном же исходе дела всегда можно было надеяться на извечное «победителей не судят». Если все получится, Винсент останется в живых.

Задумавшись, Рил не сразу поняла, что Дедал снова что-то говорит.  
— ...нельзя, чтобы об этом узнал Рауль. Он вряд ли сообщит Регенту или Совету, но все равно ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Жаль, что тебя не будет в это время в Ромдо. Обещаю, ты станешь первой, Рил, кому я покажу результат.

Впоследствии она еще не раз вспоминала эти слова.

***

Боли больше не было. Рядом кто-то ходил, Винсент слышал быстрые шаги, голоса, шорох ткани, звяканье металла, странный тонкий свист. Он хотел было пошевелиться, но не смог, хотел открыть глаза — темнота никуда не делась. Раньше он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным, никогда не боялся так сильно.

— Он приходит в себя, доктор Юмэно...

Ровный механический голос говорил и говорил, слова сливались, текли сплошным потоком, так что уловить смысл сказанного становилось невозможно. Винсент и не пытался, стараясь только снова не провалиться в темноту, которая представлялась ему бескрайним океаном. Поднявшиеся волны так и норовили утянуть его вниз, на дно. Впрочем, он сомневался, что у этого океана есть дно. «Рил!» Голос по-прежнему не подчинялся ему. Беззвучный крик никто не услышал. «Что случилось с Рил?»

Чьи-то пальцы коснулись его руки. Кто-то закатал рукав, резко запахло спиртом, влажная ткань смочила кожу. Стало холодно. Винсент еще успел понять, что острое и тонкое — это игла, а затем снова потерял сознание.

 

— Что с ним? — спросила Рил.

— Можно сказать, что он «отключен», — Дедал дернул плечом. — К искусственному телу не так просто привыкнуть, поэтому большую часть времени мы поддерживаем его в бессознательном состоянии. Это первая успешная операция, по крайней мере, после Катастрофы.

— После Катастрофы?

— Да. С учетом предыдущего провального опыта следовало очень тщательно подготовиться к операции, — рассказывая, Дедал ходил из стороны в сторону, словно никак не мог остановиться, в выражении его глаз было что-то пугающее. — Я нашел старые архивы в Библиотеке. Знаешь, Рил, раньше подобные случаи были в порядке вещей, а перенос сознания — стандартной процедурой. Представляешь?

Нет, представить это никак не получалось. Рил пришла в голову мысль, что при таком отношении к человеку Катастрофа была самым логичным концом человечества в общем. Вот только человечество сумело пережить конец света, а теперь в лице Дедала снова пыталось совершить ту же ошибку. Эта мысль тоже пугала. Хотя на самом деле точно никто не мог сказать, что именно привело к Катастрофе.

— Я практически уверен, что понял, в чем именно заключалась ошибка моего предшественника, — тем временем говорил Дедал. — Не думаю, что тебе интересны подробности. Все равно у нас эта проблема не должна возникнуть.

— Когда я смогу поговорить с Винсентом?

— Позже. Я помню свое обещание, но это твое желание опасно. Пока опасно; как только его состояние стабилизируется, я позову тебя. Надеюсь, ты помнишь об осторожности? Рауль не должен ничего узнать. Еще слишком рано. Мы должны обо всем рассказать, когда будем уверены в результате.

Рил кивнула.

— Впрочем, — усмехнулся Дедал, — глава Бюро безопасности сейчас слишком занят, чтобы обращать на нас свое драгоценное внимание.

— Мне пора отчитаться перед Советом относительно вылазки во «Внешний мир», — сказала Рил и вышла, не прощаясь.

***

Сознание возвращалось неохотно. Винсент ощущал себя бабочкой, выбирающейся из кокона. Странное это было чувство. Он вообще странно себя чувствовал. Хотя на этот раз он мог шевелиться и видеть, тело слушалось его плохо и казалось чужим, а зрение периодически становилось нечетким. Попытавшись приподнять голову, Винсент успел заметить какие-то приборы, от некоторых к нему тянулись тяжелые толстые провода.

Послышались чьи-то быстрые шаги.

— Доктор Юмэно, это может быть опасно…

— Ерунда.

Винсент представил, как Дедал раздраженно машет рукой, привычно пренебрегая чужими советами, — картина была такой яркой, что он невольно улыбнулся, вернее, хотел улыбнуться, но не был уверен в результате.

— Ты меня слышишь?

С речью по-прежнему было неважно, поэтому Винсент просто дернул головой, изображая кивок.

— Замечательно.

Что замечательного было в его положении, Винсент не понял, но надеялся получить ответы хотя бы на некоторые свои вопросы.

— Где я? — наконец, выговорил он. — Что со мной?

— Ты не помнишь? — тут же поинтересовался Дедал, и когда Винсент не ответил, добавил: — Тебя ранил зараженный авторейв.

— Рил…

Голос снова подвел его, но Дедал понял и так.

— С Рил все в порядке. Расскажи, как ты себя чувствуешь.

 

Сколько прошло времени (минут, часов или дней) с первого визита Дедала, Винсент не знал. Иногда ему казалось, что меньше дня, иногда — что несколько недель. Он ждал Рил, чтобы собственными глазами убедиться, что с ней ничего не случилось, хотя больше у него не было ни глаз, ни лица, ни тела, и нормальный человек вряд ли бы захотел его навестить. Дедала Винсент давно не считал нормальным, теперь окончательно в этом убедившись.

Он упрямо отказывался называть искусственное тело своим — все в нем было не так, все раздражало и мешало. Дедал говорил, что со временем это пройдет, Винсент верил и не верил одновременно. Подозрения вызывала и палата, в которой он находился: с одной стороны прочные стены без окон, с другой — пуленепробиваемое стекло «на случай нового нападения зараженных авторейвов».

Подозрения подтвердились, когда вместо Рил к нему пришел неожиданный гость. Винсент сперва решил, что снова бредит. Лицо незнакомца как раз было очень хорошо ему знакомо. Раньше он много раз видел это лицо в зеркале. Немного сбивала с толку серая кожа, но это же было не наяву, а не наяву возможно все что угодно.

Последнюю фразу Винсент, видимо, произнес вслух, потому что гость, насмешливо улыбаясь, тут же возразил:  
— Все более чем реально, и всему есть разумное объяснение. Не стоит так удивляться.

— Кто вы?

— Она спросила то же самое, — человек с его лицом криво усмехнулся. — Когда-то меня звали Виктус. Впрочем, у меня больше нет имени. А они называли меня Прокси № 1, хотя на самом деле я не был первым, просто позже стал единственным.

— Виктус? — растерянно переспросил Винсент: было что-то знакомое в этом имени, что-то неправильное; он никак не мог понять, что именно.

— Виктус, — повторил незнакомец. — Виктус Лоу.

И тут Винсент вспомнил: так звали рано умершего деда, о котором мать упорно не желала говорить. Человек, назвавший себя этим именем, не мог быть его дедом хотя бы потому, что слишком уж молодо выглядел.

— Ты понял.

Винсент кивнул.

— Если кто-то заметит…

— Никто не заметит, — перебил его Виктус. — Помолчи и послушай меня.

Что-то нечеловеческое, чуждое, страшное временами проглядывало в нем: в его жестах, плавных движениях, низком голосе, глазах.

— Я был участником проекта «Прокси». Не один я, но других, как я сказал, теперь не осталось. Тогда… Не знаю, что именно пошло не так, однако все испытуемые после операции становились чересчур агрессивными, прямо как в детской книжке, — он снова усмехнулся. — В конце концов, доктору Юмэно пришлось уничтожить результаты неудачных экспериментов и закрыть проект.

— Юмэно? — не сдержал удивленного возгласа Винсент.

Виктус не ответил.

— Тогда же был потерян архив семьи Лоу. Подозреваю, что-то забрал доктор Юмэно, что-то попало в Библиотеку, а что-то было утрачено навсегда.

— Но зачем Совету…

— Возможно, их интересовали записи, касающиеся воздушных кораблей, разработанных Валентином Лоу. Сейчас это не важно. Слушай дальше. Я был в числе последних испытуемых, и я мог контролировать себя, хотя и с трудом. Если бы таких было больше, можно было бы продолжить исследования. Но доктору Юмэно не повезло. Один относительно нормальный образец на множество неудавшихся, смерть сотрудников, поломка ценного оборудования. Неудивительно, что меня он так и не смог убить.

***

— Что на этот раз?

Рил едва сдерживалась, чтобы не закричать. Прошло уже несколько недель с ее возвращения в Ромдо, а она все еще не могла поговорить с Винсентом. Всегда находилась какая-нибудь убедительная причина, по которой ей следовало подождать еще немного, «правда, совсем чуть-чуть, Рил».

— Он по-прежнему плохо управляет телом и не хочет, чтобы ты видела его в таком состоянии.

Рил уже слышала эти слова.

— И сколько времени ему потребуется?

— Я не знаю. Пойми, Рил, это не мое желание, а его. Если ты настаиваешь, я могу привести тебя, но тогда он разозлится. У него и так последнее время участились вспышки ярости. Ты спровоцируешь его, только и всего.

— Хорошо, — наконец сказала Рил. — Я подожду. Но однажды эти слова не остановят меня. Так ему и передай.

Дедал кивнул.

— Как дела у Рауля? — спросил он.

— Поинтересуйся у него самого, — фыркнула Рил. — Внутренняя безопасность — не мое дело.

— Слышал, у него неприятности. Виновного во взрыве в торговом центре так и не нашли.

— В официальной версии говорится о нападении вооруженных авторейвов, — добавила Рил, — но точно известно, что в этом деле замешаны люди. Мне не нравится то, что творится в Ромдо, и сильнее всего не нравится, что система жизнеобеспечения тут ни при чем. Когда суть проблемы не ясна, трудно найти правильное решение.

 

Рил быстро шагала по пустынным улицам — днем большинство жителей Ромдо работало. Воздух был холоднее, чем обычно. Видимо, снова сломался Центр управления погодой. Длинная темная тень башни Совета, в которой, несмотря на название, находился также и кабинет Регента, разрезала город пополам.

— Рил Мейер? — окликнул ее кто-то со спины.

Обернувшись, она увидела Винсента. «Винсент сейчас в палате Бюро здравоохранения», — пронеслось в голове у Рил. Рука сама собой потянулась к бедру, но здесь был Купол, а не «Внешний мир», и пистолет лежал дома в сейфе. Странный незнакомец только усмехнулся, заметив ее движение.

— Кто вы?

— Интересно, спросит ли он об этом?

Глаза неВинсента смотрели на нее со злым весельем. Рил замерла, не в силах сдвинуться с места. На миг ей показалось, что она каким-то образом вернулась в прошлое, и они вдвоем с Винсентом снова очутились во «Внешнем мире».

Иллюзия рассеялась, стоило ей услышать чужие слова:  
— Не ожидал, что он кинется тебе на помощь, да еще так неудачно. Жаль, я тогда не успел вмешаться. История иногда повторяется самым неожиданным образом.

Рил непонимающе уставилась на него.

— Вирус, заражающий авторейвов. — мягко произнес неВинсент. — Не мог же он самозародиться, в конце концов.

Рил вздрогнула.

— Откуда?..

— Каждый авторейв может стать моими глазами и ушами. Впрочем, сейчас это не важно. Как думаешь, мне стоит закончить начатое?

***

— Не говори Рил, что я приходил.

Это было первое, что услышал Винсент, едва Дедал вошел.

— Начало так себе, — отметил он.

— Похоже, исследования «Внешнего мира» зашли в тупик, — начал Дедал. — Не отрицай, я знаю, что это правда. Хочешь, помогу?

Винсенту не нравился Дедал, а в его предложении чудился какой-то подвох, но система жизнеобеспечения действительно грозила в скором времени выйти из строя, и надо было или покинуть Купол, или починить поддерживающие его механизмы. С каждой вылазкой за пределы Ромдо количество исследователей уменьшалось: «Внешний мир» по-прежнему оставался опасным местом. И Винсент все чаще боялся потерять Рил.

— Что ты предлагаешь? — спросил наконец он, чувствуя себя продающим собственную душу.

— «Прокси», — выговорил Дедал тихо с таким видом, будто делился божественным откровением. — Вряд ли ты слышал об этом проекте, но именно он может спасти Ромдо. Я пришел к тебе не потому, что вы с Рил напарники. Просто ты подходишь лучше всех.

— Рассказывай, — обреченно кивнул Винсент.

***

Шумное дыхание океана было слышно даже в каюте. Ему хотелось тишины и — одновременно — чтобы на корабле оказался кто-нибудь еще. Одиночество сводило с ума. Океан был тюрьмой для корабля, а сам корабль — для него. Мерный плеск волн манил выглянуть наружу, поддаться наваждению и все закончить. Но ощущение, что где-то там, за линией горизонта, его ждут, не давало ему сделать последний шаг. Если бы только он мог вспомнить имя — это придало бы ему сил, подарило бы надежду.

За линией горизонта был другой мир, и заканчивался океан. За завесой туч скрывалось солнце. Откуда-то он знал это. Воде было безразлично, что нести: обломки корабля или человеческое тело. Вода стремилась забрать все, что только могла. Она была слишком жадной, но умела ждать, и рано или поздно все оказывалось в ее власти.

Сквозь шум океана пробился новый звук. Кто-то пел. Незамысловатые слова заставили его улыбнуться. Он поднялся на ноги и вышел из каюты. Тот, кто пел, стоял у левого борта — и обернулся, когда услышал шаги. «Зеркало», — мелькнула и исчезла глупая мысль, потому что никакого зеркала, разумеется, не было. Просто у человека напротив было точно такое же, как у него самого, лицо.

Корабль покачнулся. Чужак схватился рукой за борт, а он, не удержавшись, свалился в воду. Холод сразу же пробрал до костей. Сверху на него безучастно смотрели равнодушные зеленые глаза. Потяжелевшая одежда тянула вниз. Несмотря на все усилия, он проваливался все глубже и глубже. Над головой сомкнулась вода, стало темно. Дна у океана не было.

 

Он закашлялся, пытаясь сделать вдох. Ощущение тяжести пропало. Было мокро, холодно и мерзко, хотя на самом деле он лежал в теплой постели. Сильно колотилось сердце, сон казался слишком настоящим, но, возможно, даже такой сон был лучше этой реальности. Он открыл глаза.

У человека за стеклом было его лицо — то самое, которое он только что видел во сне.

— Здравствуй, Винсент, — улыбаясь, сказал другой он.

***

— Знаешь, сны, которые я последнее время вижу, можно было бы назвать искажением реальности. — Такими словами Винсент встретил Рил. — Иногда они отличаются только какими-нибудь незначительными деталями, и тогда, проснувшись, я думаю: может, все это в самом деле случилось наяву.

— Мы не виделись несколько недель, а ты рассказываешь мне про свои дурацкие сны?

Признаваться в том, что ей тоже снятся такие сны, Рил не собиралась. На секунду перед глазами мелькнуло лицо создателя вируса; почему он ушел, не тронув ее, она так и не поняла. Вряд ли его удержали слова о бессмысленности мести. А Винсент сейчас просто напомнил о случившемся, оставалось только надеяться, что она сумеет справиться с собой.

— Не злись. У нас нет на это времени. В любой момент может прийти Дедал…

— Так значит, это все-таки Дедал не хочет, чтобы я приходила сюда?

— Нет, но ему не следует знать, что здесь была ты. Рил, что ты знаешь о Прокси?

Она вздрогнула. Лгать было бесполезно.

— Ты видела его, — тихо прошептал Винсент.

— Да, — так же тихо ответила Рил.

— Что будешь делать?

— Новая вылазка во «Внешний мир» состоится через месяц. Если к этому времени ты не научишься управлять своим телом, я уйду одна.

***

— Совет будет в ярости, как и Регент.

— Да, — согласился Винсент. — Но мы решили, что главе Бюро безопасности следует это знать.

— А Совету и Регенту, выходит, нет, — подхватил Рауль.

—Им расскажет Рил, — вздохнул Винсент, ему не хотелось отпускать ее одну.

Тишина в кабинете Рауля напоминала треснувшее зеркало: еще целое, но готовое вот-вот разлететься осколками.

— Если Совет и Регент выслушают Рил и согласятся с нашими предложениями, то мы в скором времени покинем Купол. Кто-то должен обеспечить безопасность оставшихся, иначе некому будет следовать за нами. Вот, возьмите, это может помочь вам.

Рауль осторожно взял тяжелую коробочку. Внутри лежали патроны.

— Они должны подойти к вашему пистолету. Если выстрелить таким в Прокси, то при контакте с искусственным телом возникнет FP-излучение, которое нарушит работу основных логических цепей. Не тратьте их зря. По словам Дедала, на изготовление даже одного уходит слишком много энергии.

— Не боитесь давать мне в руки такое оружие? — Рауль в упор посмотрел на Винсента. — Полагаю, на вас оно также действует.

— В меньшей степени, — серьезно отозвался Винсент. — Строение и функционирование моего тела несколько отличаются от прошлых моделей. И, не дожидаясь следующего вопроса, сразу скажу: эти патроны только для Прокси, с зараженными авторейвами можно справиться и без них.

— Дедал постарался, — непонятно пробормотал Рауль.

— Осторожней с Кристевой. Возможно, он попытается заразить ее.

Снова воцарилось молчание. Тишину нарушал только тихий шелест бумаг под рукой Рауля. Винсент окинул взглядом заваленный документами стол и встал.

— Надеюсь встретиться с вами в будущем, — сказал он на прощание.

***

— Жаль, Совет был далеко не самой серьезной нашей проблемой, — произнес Винсент.

Они стояли на смотровой площадке башни Совета. Ромдо отсюда казался всего лишь миниатюрной моделью настоящего города.

— Завтра все начнется.

Где-то там, за пределами Купола, в необозримом будущем их ждал неизвестный новый мир, в котором им предстояло отыскать свой дом. На душе было легко. Винсент долго всматривался в сумрачное небо, пока ему не показалось, что среди темных туч летит вдаль корабль.


End file.
